


Tony's New Girlfriend.

by Romana125



Category: Ironman Movies, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor movies
Genre: 'Did Tony really do that and try to say 'sorry', 'Other stuff', 'Tony deserved it', 'can't have any babies', Angst, F/M, Gen, Romance, Sadness, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:24:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2626664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romana125/pseuds/Romana125
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper died a year earlier, the others is trying to give Tony a hint into trying to find a regular girlfriend that understands his 'cute weirdness'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony's New Girlfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment. Thanks.

Ironman/ OC; fanfiction. Does not own Marvel comics, Ironman and etc, only the Shara character and some others are mine. Rated: Mature and NC-17.

 

Female human named Shara Arington, 38 years old, owns a house in New York city, lives alone, is single. Has unlimited money. Owns a computer store, that has a bookstore inside and a line of dvd's, (movies from adult to everything legal), cd's *music*, office supplies, lightskinned, 5' 4, slender in a good way, medium chest size, pretty average, is smart, has shoulder length dark hair (has similar hair style of the 'Xena; Warrior Princess' character), brown eyes, pretty average, eyes brows similar to 'Xena', wears comfortable clothing; blue jeans, tennis shoes (like nikes, or unnamed, or filas) colorful or plain or designed t-shirts, hair is in a pony tail, friendly, caring, sometimes humble, very smart, family died from a car accident caused by Hydra. Is friendly to mostly everyone, isn't scared of mostly anyone or anything. Has read about Ironman, Spiderman, The Avengers and etc. 

 

It was a February, Saturday 2013, 50*, morning, and there is a free tour at Avengers Towers (Stark Towers), from 10am to 4pm. It's been a year and a half since Pepper died, they were engaged but never married, they were in a relationship for like 10 years. Everyone is trying to get Tony to date again. But not to say anything. It was chilly, also he is having free lunch at 12:30 to 2:30, he would sit at the table with us. Also the Avengers will be with him. Jane Foster, Darcy Lewis; Jane's assistant, and Dr. Selvig is in the tour and so is agent Paul Coulson. There is about 50 people in the line. Also Peter Parker and his Senior class is in the tour as well. “Ok, welcome everyone, to Stark Towers also known as The Avengers Towers, My name is Tony Stark, a. k. a. Ironman, now what are your names and what do you do and what are your ages, please?” Tony asked. I'm the 6th person in line. So I said 'Hi, my name is Shara Arington, I own a computer store, I am my own boss, 38 years old, and nice to meet you all.'

“Thanks, next please” Tony said. Twenty minutes later, everyone got done with roll call, and we followed Tony to the Arc Reactor room. 

“So, did you really make this and is it safer than a nuclear reactor?” Flash Thompson asked. “Yes I did made it myself and is really safe.” Tony safe. Meanwhile Coulson was looking up information on me and about what happened about my family. My computer store is open on Mondays through Friday 11am to 4pm, closed on Saturday, Sunday, and on holidays. ( I am the height up to Tony's shoulders)

“When are we going to meet your other team mates man?” Thompson said. 

“Just to let anyone know, you are in my house now, you listen to me, and if you interrupt me or anyone else on this tour you will be banned from the premises for the rest of you life, now do I make myself clear, Mr. Thompson?” Tony asked. “Yes, Mr. Stark. Sorry sir.” Thompson said. “Good.” Tony said.

“Wow, I can tell that some of you all are so amazed” Tony said chuckling.  
“Isn't he and Thor cute?” Darcy whispered to Jane.  
“Are you always this quiet?” Jane asked me.  
“I am usually quiet, and when I need to be,” I said.

When lunch came out, I went to the vending machine and got some hot chis for my sub sandwich. I couldn't find the mayonnaise that I liked. (Miracle Whip) I walked up to Mr. Stark, I am the height up to his shoulder.  
“Excuse me, Mr. Stark, but you might not have it but do you have Miracle Whip?” I asked. 

“Mrs. Arington, I don't have any. Sorry though.” Tony said. “Ok, thanks.” I said. I sat between Coulson and Peter. Unfortunately Flash Thompson sat on the other side of Peter. Flash kept on stealing Peter's food and hitting him on the head,which the motion kept hitting on my side, so I got up from the table and stood behind him. “What are you going to do shorty?”

“I do hate bullies, everyone here are adults, I will cuss you out and hurt you, now apologize to Mr. Parker and Mr. Stark for being an asshole or else.” I said. Flash stood up, crossed his arms and looked at me. 

“You're just a woman, you can't hurt me.” Flash said. So I got my tazer and shocked him a bit. His arms flared up, I grabbed his arm and pushed him up against the wall. “Did you know there are lots of super heroes that are women. You have one more time. I don't know you but you are being an really rude ass.” I said. “Ok, ok. I am sorry. Please don't hurt me anymore. Mr. Stark and Peter, I am sorry.” Flash said. “Ok, but you can leave now. Bye bye.” Stark said. I sat down and ate the rest of my food. Flash left the building without crying. “Thanks Mrs. Arington.” Coulson said. “You're welcome, and please call me Shara.” I said. We all thanked Mr. Stark for inviting us on the tour before we left. 

When the tour ended, we all went outside. Jane and Darcy were about to fall on the ice when I stopped the fall and was about to fall. Steve, Hawkeye, Thor, and Black Widow helped us up. “Thanks everyone.” We said. Jane and Darcy got into a car. I got on my motor scooter, put on my pads and started my scooter up and went home. Coulson gave Stark the news about what had happened to my family. He was sympathetic. “I'll go follow her and see if she needs anything and make sure she isn't trying to kill us.” Tony said. “She doesn't have a record, she is a quiet person.” Coulson said. “I like to see for myself.” Tony said. A few months later, I left out of my house, got on my scooter, make sure nothing is in my way and went to work. 

An hour later, Tony parked his car and got out. In his hand is his briefcase ironman suit. He looked at the store title. “Computers and stuff”. He walked in and everyone got excited. “Hi, Mr. Stark. Welcome to my store, if you need to ask a question or whatever just let me know.” I said. “Ok, thanks.” Tony said. Tony looked around and found that all of the things I have that are electronics are really cool. He did look around. Meanwhile a Hydra agent in plain clothes came in while I was coming out of the bathroom. “Hello sir, welcome.” I said. He nodded and looked around. Ten minutes later Tony walked up to my desk as I was refilling the printer with printer paper. “You have lots of cool things,” Tony said as my 6 employees went out on break. “Thanks Mr. Stark, did you find what you needed?” I asked.

“Yup!” Tony said. (Tony Stark)

Meanwhile that other guy came up to us. “Pardon me, but do you own any grenades?” The guy said and threw a grenade in the air and ran out the door. I noticed the grenade right away and threw it out towards the door outside and the guy didn't see it. I pressed a button and I pushed Stark into a bomb safe room, and I sat down. “Hydra?” Tony asked if I thought that was a Hydra agent. “I do think so too, are you ok” I asked. “Yes, are you and thanks for saving my life?” Tony said. “I am ok, and you're welcome.” I said. I pushed the unlock button and the front half of my store was destroyed and so was Tony's car but the guy was dead. No one else was hurt or dead. “My car!” Tony said.

“Sorry, Mr. Stark, I can buy you another one.” I said. “That is ok, I have more, thank you for saving my life, and you can call me Tony.” Tony said. I nodded.  
“For safety reasons you can't go home until me and my team look over your home, so you will be staying at Avengers Tower, ok?” Tony said. “Ok,” I said as Tony explained to the others what had happened. When we got outside another hydra agent was about to shoot Tony, I moved out of the way and Captain America shielded me with his shield as Ironman got rid of the bad guy. 

“Thanks Captain.” I said. “You're Welcome.” He said as from behind he was thrown to the side, I turned around and the bad guy that threw Captain to the side punched me in my stomach really hard. I fell to the ground holding my midsection. Ironman got rid of the rest of the bad guys and carried me bridal style to 'Avengers Tower' and gently put me down on the couch. Dr. Banner checked me over, and when he moved my shirt up to my stomach and touched me to see if anything was broken I made a squeal noise. “You're ticklish?” he asked smiling. “Yes, I'm ticklish mostly all over, I laugh out loud, sometimes.” I said. My cellphone was crushed beyond repair back at my shop. Ironman came back later with some of my stuff from home. Unfortunately when he had left a missile blew up my one story house, and no one died. “Thanks Tony, for saving my life and getting some of my stuff before they missiled my home.” I said when Tony came back. “You're welcome, what are friends for. I have a guest room on this floor, you can stay here until you can find a new place, ok?” Tony said. “Ok,” I said as I don't have any broken bones, just a bruised stomach. “Thanks for letting me stay a bit.” I said.

“Breakfast is at 7am.” Hawkeye said.

Luckily I have my purse. I wrote Tony a Check for $300,000.00 for the 2008 Ferrari 430; 2 door, that got blown up.

“Are you serious?” Tony asked. “Yes I am.” I said going to the guest room. 

The next day I bought me a new cellphone. I got up at 6am and freshened up. I sat between Pepper and Peter Parker. “I want to say that even though I didn't do it, I am sorry that your place of business and your home was destroyed.” Tony said.

“Thanks, if I don't find a house, I can find a good empty lot somewhere, make up some plans and pay a contractor to make the plans.” I said. “Wait, are you rich and smart like Tony is?” Peter asked.

“I do have unlimited amount of money, in the bank as long as I am alive, my parents were rich but never wanted anyone to know which I can understand, but with the tech, I get by mostly”

“So you're like the female version of Tony, short, pretty and not so crazy.” Steve said. “Kinda yeah,” I said as everyone chuckled. “Whatever.” Tony said. Later that same day I found a house online, I went to go look at it then I had some people clean it up, I bought some things for it, I got some more clothes and etc, but the electricity won't kick in until a week later. A few days later I entered the building, and headed up to floor 60. When the elevator started to bounce on floor 40, I jumped up to the emergency hatch and got up to the ladders that were in the grooves of the walls so if the elevator came up or down, no one would get hurt. 

So I hurried myself up to floor 60, just when I managed to open the door and crawl away and was breathing fast, the elevator hit the bottom floor and blew up a bit. “What the hell.” Tony said as he was about to drink some alcohol. He saw me at the other end of the room on the floor, sitting up against the wall, Tony went up to me as Bruce was seeing if I was ok. Bruce explained everything. “The elevator must have malfunctioned on floor 40 and it almost murdered her, she laddered all the way from the 40th floor.” Bruce said.  
“You ok?” Tony asked as I was able to lay on the couch. “Yeah, that tired me out, goodnight.” I said and fell asleep on the couch. Ten minutes later, Steve, Coulson, Natasha, and Hawkeye came into the room. Bruce explained as Tony upgraded Jarvis. “Wow, well I am glad she is ok.” Tony said as everyone agreed. No one else was hurt. Two weeks later, I got up, freshened up, ate, brush my teeth, use the bathroom, watched the news while I am in my bed, watched a movie, and went to bed at 12 midnight. At 7am, I got up, do what I had to do, eat, brush my teeth, packed up and was about to go when Tony happened to see me about to leave and called my name. “Yup?” I asked. “Can I call you sometimes.” Tony asked. “Of course you can. Not a problem.” I said leaving. Half an hour later, I got to my house, looked over at how nice and neat it was. I put up my clothes and watched some tv. As a weekend came, I paid some bills, freshened up, ate, brushed my teeth, and answered my phone.

“Hi, this is Tony Stark.”  
“Hi, Tony, how are you?”  
“Peachy thanks, how are you?”  
“I'm ok thanks,” 

“I was wondering if you'd go out with me. I know this is sudden and we just met, but I happen to like you.” 

“Tony, I would like too, I happen to like you as a friend though, can we take it slow because, I never went out on a date before or had a relationship with a guy before.”

“Of course we can take the relationship slow and easy, I am sure you have watched some of those 'cable channels', I don't have any meetings until next Wednesday, but would be on call in case Fury calls for me to help save someone or get rid of whatever.” 

“Ok, I'll be there in about an hour.”  
“Or I can pick you up and get something from McDonald's”  
“Ok, sure” I said.

We hung up the phone, I opened the front door, and there he was in a business suit. He waved, I waved back, I locked my door, and he opened a door to his limo and gestured for me to get it. We both got in, and Happy Hogan closed the door and went to the front and drove to McDonald's. We ate the food while driving back to Stark Towers. While in the limo, Tony checked on his things that has to do with his business online. We got to the lobby an hour later and one of the lobby secretaries held out his mail and newspaper. “I don't like things handed to me.” Tony said as I took the items and held onto them.”Sorry sir.” said the secretary. Tony nodded. We went upstairs. I put the items on the end table. 

“Thanks,” Tony said. “You're welcome.” I said. At 6pm Steve had cooked some food. 

“Thanks Steve.” We said. “You're welcome.” Steve said smiling. When we got done eating, I watched some tv. 

“I will be going to my lab, you don't have to wait up, I will be back. My bedroom is down the hall to the left of the tv. I do love you and I have been having feelings for you for quite sometime now.” Tony said. “Tony, you are a cool person, I always thought you were cute and still are. I love you too, go do what you have to do and I will see you later ok?” I said. He hugged me and I hugged him back.

“Thanks.” Tony said.  
“You're welcome.” I said. At 8pm I showered, yawned, brushed my teeth, put on a two piece pajamas, brushed and combed out my hair, put it in a ponytail, and I went to bed at 10pm. “Jarvis, let Tony know that I am in bed now, so he doesn't wonder where I am at if he didn't see me in the tv area, please. I said.

“Yes Shara.” Jarvis said. “Thanks Jarvis.”  
“You're welcome, Shara.”

At 12:30am, Tony came out of the shower, brushed his teeth, and Jarvis told him of what I said and Tony said 'ok and thanks' Tony put on some shorts and a shirt and slipped into his bed behind me and covered himself up. He put his arm over my stomach and I held onto it and went back to sleep. “Good night.” Tony whispered. “Night night, Tony.” I said. At 5am Nick Fury called Tony saying he needs all team members at the English Channel area near the North Pole and Maine area and save some people from a downed Carnival Cruise ship. “Ok, ok. I will be there as soon as possible.” Tony said. Tony whispered in my ear to tell me where he had to go and what he had to do. “Please be careful ok” I said. 

“Yes I will try.” Tony said. At 6 he got to the destination. Meanwhile Nick Fury came to visit to see if I was a hinder to anyone. He came at 7am, luckily I already ate and freshened up. “I am not a hinder to anyone, Director Fury, I have been staying here on and off for about 2 months so far, the Avengers like me, and I like them.” 

“I still think you're a spy.”  
“No I am not.”  
“Just for a test, I will put you in the brig onboard the SHIELD helicarrier.”

“I am not gonna argue, if Tony, May, Black Widow, or Coulson gets angry, then you know you did wrong.” Half an hour later, I am in a cell, that has a see through wall, there is a bed. Everyone heard what Fury did and was mad. Jarvis told Tony what Fury did when the Avengers were done, and Tony told the others. So they confronted Fury and it was 1pm. There were 2 guards out in the hallway. 

“Really Nick, she is harmless, and she saved us before from Hydra agents, also long time ago, her parents were killed by Hydra agents.” Hawkeye said. “Ok, Tony go get her.” Nick said. “Really? Wow, thanks.” Tony said as he was upset and snickered. Tony and the others came into the brig and Nick unlocked the door and everyone came in. Nick unlocked the cell door. “Nick made a mistake, please don't be mad even though I feel like punching him.” Tony said. “Well, I am so sure he wouldn't have done that if I was Wolverine's girlfriend, I don't think he would want to have been all skewered along with this nice helicarrier. I thought you are suppose to be one of the good guys and a master sneaky quiet spy, not an entire ass that scares and creeps people out.” I said. “I am soo sorry, ok” 

“Yeah ok, is there a vending machine here? I haven't ate since 7am, thanks to you?” May handed me some food in a bag. “Thanks May.” I said. “You're welcome,”

“You are so lucky, she is not one of those people that can phase through anything, I would have phased slap you silly,” Peter said. Tony nodded for me to follow him, so I followed behind him and held onto him as he flew off from the hanger. I held onto his neck. “You ok back there?” Tony asked me. “Yes,” I said. “If you don't mind, when we get settled in and stuff, I would like to make you cum so much you would have to say my name several dozen times.” Tony said. “Tony, I do love you. You can always make me cum. But when you're done I would like to experiment on some things on you, and make you cum and suck you off dry, is that ok?” I asked.  
“I love you too my love and you sure can.” Tony said. Ten minutes later, Tony landed on his Ironman walk landing carrying me, and let me go. I watched him from the inside as the launcher contraptions inside the walkway take off his suit, piece by piece. 

We took a bath together and dried each other off. Brushed our teeth and went into our bedroom. We are naked. We faced each other, he leaned down, kissed me while playing with my tits and then carried me to the end of the bed, spread my legs and went down on me. “You taste so good.” Tony whispered. 

“You do too.” I whispered back. An hour later I came. The I started to rub his cock and suck it. “Feels soo good.” Tony whispered. Half an hour later, he slowly entered me and he slowly took his time, which I loved and an hour and a half later, I swallowed him until he was done. We freshened up and went back to bed. We faced each other in the bed, he pulled me to him and he kissed me goodnight and his chin is under my head. “Tony can I ask you a question?” I whispered. “Yup.” He said. “I was wondering next time we go to bed, can I sleep on top of you while you are still inside of me?” I asked. 

“That seems like a very interesting idea, we can try it, oneday.” Tony said. “Ok thanks.” I said. 

“You're welcome.” Tony said. In the middle of the night Tony was having a panic attack and fell off the bed which alerted me. I gave him his space, he held onto my hand. “I am sorry if I startled you.” Tony said. “It's ok.” I said. Moments later, he got up and got some water and came back into bed with me. At 8am we got up, showered, freshened up and headed to the kitchen. Hawkeye was making breakfast. 

“Morning all.” Clint said smiling. “Hi.” we said. “I made breakfast for everyone.” Clint said.  
“Thanks,” I said. Tony nodded. (We are sitting together, with the news one)  
“You're welcome.” Clint said. “So how do you like your situation here?” Natasha asked.

“Well, Natasha, if no one is bothering me or trying to kill me, my friends, or family here, watch tv, listen to music sometimes, able to read, converse, relax then I am good.” I said.

Days later while I was already dressed, relaxing and watching tv, Tony came in from a meeting and he freshened up, he told me to come with him to go somewhere to a restaurant, I had to dress up more a bit, jeans and a shirt, but more nicer, I wore new tennis shoes. He wore casual as well. We got there and sat to be waited on. There were an old couple waiting before us. “Excuse me you two, how long have you both been waiting?” Tony asked the couple. It is 2pm. “At least 15 minutes.” The guy said as 6 people left the restaurant when they got done eating. “Wow, rude service.” I whispered as a waiter came up to us. “They can go ahead of us, if you argue with me, then I will buy this restaurant and fire all of you.” Tony said. The waiter nodded and had the old couple follow him a few feet away to the closest table. The old couple had thanked us. We nodded. The waiter came up to us. “Sorry for the wait you two, please follow me.” The waiter said. The waiter went to a table, put the menus down, I put myself in a chair. Tony was about to sit in his chair when a lady bumped into Tony and spilled her water on his shirt and apologized to Tony. “Oh crap, I do apologize for that, Mr. Stark. Can you walk me outside, please?” the lady said. The name of the restaurant is called 'The Eatery'. (Made up, not real place)

“I accept your apology, but I am with my girlfriend right now, you can have your guy friend that I saw that was with you at your table help yourself out.” Tony said. The lady was 6 feet tall, and wore a short black knee length dress and her cleavage did show. She was pretty, a little built, short blonde hair, green eyes. Unfortunately for Tony's height, he is the height of her cleavage and he looked at her eyes. He is being a total gentleman.  
“I bet she is a prostitute that you hired.” said the lady. Tony looked dumbfounded. Also I am the height of under her cleavage. “Hold up, I know this lady, she owned a computer store, she is a good person, and also Mr. Tony Stark would go that low and pay a call girl, so I suggest you either apologize and leave, or else.” said one of the customers that I recognize. It was Coulson and he had a lady friend with him. He was in the back area of the restaurant eating. “You are embarrassing yourself, and trying to make Tony look bad, which you are making yourself look bad as a grown woman. Now leave peacefully or else.” I said. “I want Mr. Stark or I will kill him.” the lady said. Meanwhile an off duty officer stood behind her with handcuffs and cuffed her and showed his badge to everyone and read her rights. 

“Mr. Stark, would you like to press charges?” The officer asked. “No, she is really drunk. Hopefully she'll feel real bad tomorrow and throw up on herself.” Tony said. “Ok, well she'll be sleeping it off back at a jail cell, sorry all for the rude lady here.” The officer said taking her away. Everyone thanked the officer and us, and we went about our business. “Now I can look at the menu in peace.” Tony said as I nodded in agreement. Coulson nodded at us and went back to his table. One minute later the waiter came up to us. “Have you both decided on what you both would like to eat?” he asked. “Well when we got here, we were interrupted by a rude customer for at least 5 minutes, can you come back here in 5 more minutes, please?” I asked.

“Yes miss.” the waiter said. “Thanks.” I said. “You're welcome.” the waiter said leaving.  
“I hope you know I wasn't trying to look right?” Tony whispered to me from across the table.  
“Tony I completely understand, she was enormous over there, in that area, don't worry. I said smiling.  
“Thank you for being understanding.” Tony said.  
“You're welcome.” I said. Six minutes later, the waiter came and wrote down our food and then left.

“That lady had some big ass tits.” said one of the customers. “Yeah, I wonder how she sleeps, or lay down either.” said another customer. Meanwhile back at my table, Tony took out his cellphone and checked on some news and etc. I am reading a book. The manager and owner was seeing how everyone was doing as our food came half an hour later. Before we ate, he saw us and greeted us. When we got done eating, Tony paid for the food, and I put down a $60 tip. We then left the restaurant. It is 5pm. 

“Shara, just to let you know due to my condition, I can't have kids. Also if I was able to, I would die between 5 to 20 years.” Tony said. “Tony, no matter what, I still love you, also when I was younger, I was injured by sharp falling debris, it was so bad that I don't have a period anymore, which I am glad. I can't have kids either. I love just being us,” I said. “I love you too Shara, even if we are able to have kids, I hope they will be smart, pretty and or handsome, kind and etc as us.” Tony said while driving. 

“Yup” I said. We got back to Avengers Tower at 6pm, we showered and etc. We put on our pajamas, and sat together in the living room and watched tv. “Hey Coulson told me what happened at the restaurant, I am surprised you didn't......” Hawkeye was about to say when I interrupted him.

“If you don't shut your pie hole, I will throw something at you for being rude. Clint” I said. “You wouldn't” Clint said as suddenly I threw some firework poppers at his feet. 

“Say that you won't be rude again?” I said. “I'm sorry and won't be rude again.” Clint said. I nodded. 

“Thanks, Clint.” I said. “Yeah, ok” Clint said. “Are we still friends?” Clint asked. “Nope we are not friends, only Tony. Just kidding, of course we are all friends.” I said. “Thanks for taking me out to dinner, Tony. I will take you somewhere one day to go out to eat, not too too expensive thought.” I said. “You're welcome, as long as I am relaxing with you and the others and not having to worry about having to be on call then I am content.” Tony said. 

“I love hanging out with you guys sometimes.” Clint said. 

“Really, I didn't notice.” I said chuckling. Tony chuckled too. “You know you love us, though in a nice way,” Clint said. Days later, we went to Donut Shack and had some donuts, we then went back to Avengers Tower. “Thanks, long time ago, oneday, I was in my Ironman suit and was eating on the roof in the donut statue, my helmet was off.” Tony said. “I bet people was like, he must be really comfortable up there.” I said. “It was a quiet day at the time.” Tony said. Today seemed like a nice quiet day, and no one called for the Avengers, so we all relaxed. When we had came back home, we freshened up and changed clothes. Tony went to do what he usually do with his workshop, I watched tv. 

At 7pm we ate food, freshened up, brushed our teeth and relaxed in bed. “If you want, you can lay on top of me.” Tony said as I was stroking him. Tony sighed in pleasure. “I won't be too heavy on you if I sleep on you the rest of the night?” I asked. “No, if I have to move, then I'll just move you a bit without having you to wake you up.” Tony said smiling. We took our shirts off. I guided Tony in me and slid down onto him a bit, he reached down and started to rub my clit and I leaned down and we kissed each other, I thrusted up and down. We finished kissing, and as I leaned back up, Tony started massage my breasts. I sighed in pleasure. “Can I come inside you?” Tony asked me. I nodded as Tony stopped massaging me and started to move faster and harder. An hour an a half later, he came inside me and when we got the strength to get up, we took a shower. Tony changed the sheets, and as he was still hard, he put me on him. Then I put him in me. 

“Feel comfortable?” Tony whispered to me and smiled. “Yes,” I whispered back smiling.

“I love you so much Tony, you're my first, and I do love you. I don't know what would happen if anything would happen to you or me.” I said. “Hey, I love you a lot too. When and if I pass, I am sure one of the others or the other heroes would want a relationship with you if they are single at the time or you can be single, don't hurt to ask any of the trusted people. Now let's not dwell on the bad stuff, I do love and care about you, you taste so good that I want to satisfy just you all the time, oh and what do you like most when we are in private? I love the kissing, when you suck me off, and when I am in you.” Tony said. “Wow, Tony, well I love it when we kiss too, when you're in me, when you finger and suck me down there, also I love the way you massage and suck on my tits, and you taste good too.” I said. 

“Well then your wish is my command, I will play with your tasty tits sometimes.” Tony said. I nodded and we then went to sleep. In the middle of the night, Tony came out from the bathroom and as I was fast asleep, so he started to play with my tits for like about 10 minutes, then he slowly entered me and I slowly woke up and straddled him, his arms supporting my back. We are fugging. (Fuck hugging) We both came together, and we went back to sleep. 

One day, before I woke up, everyone was telling Tony, if he ever hurt my feelings or cheat on me and ruined the good relationship that he had with me then everyone might have to kick his ass. “I don't think I would, because I love her a lot.” Tony said. Everyone nodded. The next day, we got up at 11am, freshened up, put on clothes, and ate. Tony went to a meeting, I went to the mall with Natasha, Maria, and Melinda. In two hours, we bought at least 2 bags worth of clothes and electronics. We then left the mall and within ten minutes, we see Spiderman dealing with some bank robbers that stole an armored vehicle from a bank nearby. So Natasha went to a different direction.  
Moments later some Hydra agents happened to see us, and then they ram into the side of the suv that Natasha was driving. They started to shoot at us. When Natasha saw a manhole, she stopped under it and activated a laser that was under the suv, she set a bomb and we went down to a tunnel, when the Hydra agents got to the suv, the bomb went off, and they were dead. Me and Maria Hill were injured, my knee, lower back and ankle was hurting, Maria hurt her ankle and her head was hurting. 

We got to a SHIELD safehouse. Melinda called all SHIELD agents and the AVENGERS, Spiderman, Deadpool, and Wolverine. I was laying on a table with a knee, ankle and back brace. Two hours later, everyone came. Tony was at my side. “Are you all ok, so far?” Tony asked. Tony was eating somewhere after the meeting when Natasha called for the Avengers to assemble. 

“We'll live.” May said. Tony noticed Deadpool sharpening his swords. “Mr. Deadpool, you are giving me a headache, can you please stop?” I asked as Dr. Banner checked me over, repopped my ankle and knee, and gave me a pain pill. “Thanks.” Me and Tony said. “You're welcome.” Dr. Banner said. “She saved me from a fall.” Melinda said. She did thanked me. 

“Thanks Shara,” Fury said. “You're welcome, Mr. Fury.” I said. “Mrs. Arington, I do apologize, and since you are so pretty but occupied, said please, didn't yell or scream at me, I will stop the irritating noise.” Deadpool said. Spiderman sighed in relief. “So Spiderman, does anyone ever confuse you with Deadpool because of the similar looking outfits?” asked one of the agents. “Someone would be blind to confuse mr. crazyass and spidey, bub.” Wolverine said. “You better watch what you say mr. agent man, before he accidentally says sorry that he killed you while he is looking over at your dead body and talking at your dead body.” said Spidey. 

“Not to worry, I am ok.” Deadpool said. My headache went away and as everything died down, we all went back to where everyone goes when not battling evil. It is midnight. 

“How do you feel?” Dr. Banner asked. “Better than before, thanks.” I said. “You're welcome.” Dr. Banner said. We all freshened up, ate, and go to bed. I sighed in relief when I laid in the bed. “Comfortable, I see?” Tony asked me. “Yup, but you're more comfortable” I said. “I know, and so are you.” Tony said as he pulled me closer and I snuggled into him from the front of my body. We are sleeping on our sides, facing each other. When morning came, it was around 6am when we got up to stretched, we showered, freshened up and stayed in our room. I ruffled up Tony's hair. He looked in the mirror and liked the rough stuck up look of his hair and thanked me. We hugged each other. “Tony, I am still tired.” I whispered as he laid me down in the bed. “You can always stay in our bed as long as you want, sweetheart.” Tony whispered back to me. “Thanks, yesterday was rough.” I said. “I can tell, and I am off today, yay!” Tony said in a whispered tone. Days later Tony went to a meeting, I went to the mall and got some stuff. Meanwhile the big breasted lady from the restaurant was stalking me from afar. Half an hour later, I held up my cellphone as I ate at the food court. “Jarvis, do you or can you access if anyone is stalking me?” I asked. 

“That tall athletic lady from the restaurant, should I inform, Mr. Stark?” Jarvis asked. “Not unless she is trying to kill me ok?” I said. “Yes, Ma'am” Jarvis said. When I got done eating, I took out a mint, chewed it and swallowed it. Happy was at the entrance with the car so I got in. Right before I got in, I got tackled and was pulled out and was on my back on cement. Happy tried to help but was punched and kicked by that woman from the restaurant. “The others are coming,” Jarvis said. “Thanks.” Happy said. I was punched in the stomach, other bystanders called the cops. Then she started to strangle me, I managed to get out of the hold and moved away. The same cop from the restaurant tried to get her off of me succeeded but she punched him in the face.  
Just as she did that, I see her coming after me and I did some karate and moved out of the way. She staggered. “If you move any further, you will be shot” said another officer. Everyone was impressed with my karate moves. Meanwhile, Ironman stood by me and tried to comfort me as I was hyperventilating. 

To everyone's surprise, she somersaulted over everyone, and was about to kill me with a knife, but Wolverine tackled her into a wall, he punched her outcold. Moments later, I was ok. 

“Are you sure you're ok and don't need to go to the hospital?” asked an ambulance medic. “I am sure, thanks.” I said. “You're welcome.” He said and was about to say something, but the look on Wolverine's face made him leave. A few of the officers moved back and the lady's skin melted off and now she was a robot, and she peeled herself off from the wall. All of the civilians ran away. Suddenly all of a sudden, lightning bolts struck the faceless robot several dozen times in the perimeter where the robot was standing and no where else. Happy and Jane stood by me and Ironman. Jane and Thor were eating at a cafe nearby. Then Thor swooped straight down onto the robot. The robot was smashed into pieces. The air cleared, and the cops cleared out the scene. Ironman scanned the wreckage and didn't find anything. I thanked everyone. “Thanks everyone.” Ironman said. “You're welcome.” Thor and the others said. Suddenly there was an earthquake and we all fell into a hole that was one story deep. When we got to the bottom, the hole above us collapsed. Spiderman webbed the debris which missed us and he threw it to the side. I fell on top of Hulk, he lightly picked me up and sat me near a wall. We thanked Spiderman. “Thanks Hulk” I said. Hulk nodded. “Is everyone ok?” Captain America asked. “Kinda but we will live, thanks.” Ironman said. Ironman faceplate lifted up, and Tony looked at me as I had walked up to him. “You ok?” He asked as he has nodded to Hulk. “Yup” I said. 

“Ok, let's find an entrance.” Tony said as his faceplate went down. “Sir, entrance straight ahead 1000 yards.” Jarvis said. Ironman explained to everyone while walking and had thanked Jarvis. Spiderman decided to crawl on the ceiling and scout ahead. Hawkeye walked behind me. The comms were down on the outside. “So I was wondering who is oldest, Captain America, Wolverine or Thor?” I asked. 

“Thor, Wolverine, then Captain America.” Natasha said. 

“Wow amazing.” Jane and Spiderman said. “How much farther, Tony” Hawkeye asked. “A few more minutes, chill man.” Tony said. “I am always chill.” Hawkeye said. Hulk went back to normal. We came out near behind the library where there are no people around. “What too you all so long.” Fury said from behind us. “We tried to contact you all, the comms were down I guess.” Ironman said. 

“Your guess was right, so we set up a perimeter in the nearby areas to see if you all needed help.” Fury said. Dr. Banner and some of the others stomach started to rumble. Its about 5pm. We thanked Fury.

“Ok, everyone, swarma's at 6:30, my treat, see yeah then.” Ironman said and grabbed me and Black Widow and flew off. Thor grabbed Jane. Fury gave Steve a vehicle, Spiderman, Wolverine and Hawkeye got in. 

Everyone showered and we all met up at swarmas. I sat between Wolverine and Tony. “Thanks Tony for inviting me.” Wolverine said. “No problem.” Tony said. 

“I have never been here before, this food is good. Thanks Tony.” Peter said. “You're welcome, you all deserve a break.” Tony said. There was nothing left of the killer robot lady. When everyone got done eating, everyone went on their way. When me and Tony got home, it was like 8pm, we all were tired. We showered and etc. I went straight to bed, I did say 'I love you and goodnight Tony,' I covered my mouth when I yawned and covered myself up. I sleep on the other side of the bed, Tony slept towards the front. Tony also said 'I love you too, Shara and goodnight.'

Hours later, I turned over and stretched and put my arm over his waist, he grabbed my hand and we held onto each others hands, he kissed my hand lightly and we drifted off back to sleep. When I woke up at 7am, I winced in pain and massaged the back of my neck and I must have pulled a muscle in my back behind my shoulder area. Tony came in from the bathroom finishing up from brushing his teeth and saw what I was doing. “Do you want me to massage it out?” He asked sitting beside me.

“No, it hurts way too much for that, it'll go away in a week or two,”  
“Can I feel it?”  
“Sure, remember I am sensitive.”  
“Ok.” He experimented and when he felt further down, I gasped. “I am so sorry.”

“It's ok, Tony. Do not worry. You did nothing wrong.” I said. He sighed in relief. We came out into the lounge and everyone was eating. “Dang are you ok?” Natasha asked. “I got a kink in my neck and I pulled a muscle in my upper back by my right shoulder blade area.”

“Wow, that sucks.”  
“Yeah so if I happen to sneeze or cough, I will feel like someone is stepping on my lung.”  
“Can I check, maybe I can get rid of it?” Steve asked. “Noooo, don't you dare.”  
“That serious.”  
“Yeah, it comes and goes, it'll go away in about a week or 2.”

A month later, I made grilled cheese sandwiches for everyone, there are chips enough for everyone, and there are soda too. Everyone loved my sandwiches and thanked me. Later that same day, Tony and Happy practiced boxing, Steve was shadow boxing the punching bag. He was on the second one in under 15 minutes. I was reading the newspaper. The stocks were up. I was changing a page as Natasha was sneaking up behind me. I was drinking some water when suddenly she put a finger on my shoulder which made me jump out of my seat. I dropped my bottled water and started couching and ran into the bathroom. Everyone stopped what they were doing. 

“What in the hell is wrong with you, Natasha?” Tony yelled. 

“I'm sorry I was practicing my skills.” Natasha said. “Unless we are possessed or trying to kill each other I understand, but don't ever do that to my girlfriend, again. Do I make myself clear?” Tony yelled at Natasha. “Yes sir,” Natasha said. “Now you clean that mess you made, when you are done, you go apologize to her.” Tony said. Natasha nodded. Half an hour later, I came out of the bathroom. Natasha said sorry to me and I said ok. “If she happens to get back at you you better not get angry.” Steve said as he is in the kitchen eating. I was in the lounge watching Clint, Bruce, Thor, and Tony play video games. Then on the next tv I started to play 'Skyrim' and was shooting a bad guy with some arrows. I'm on level 30 and playing as a male Argonians. (One of those humanoid lizard people) “Skyrim is a really fun and long games.” Phil said as he watched from one of the couches. “Yup” I said. “I want to apologize again for earlier.” Natasha said. I nodded and when we shook hands she got slightly electrocuted from my hand buzzer. “I always wanted to try that on someone who deserved it or slap a woman across her chest kinda comically like, but I chose to slightly shock you instead. Now we are even.” I said. “Ok, thanks for not smacking me in my boobs or doing anything worse.” Natasha said as we both chuckled. “You're welcome.” I said.  
“Ok all let's make it clear, if you make Shara angry, you better have protection on your privates.” Thor said chuckling. We all laughed. 

When night came and it was time for all of us to go to bed after 10pm and wasn't called to go do heroic stuff, we all showered. *Everyone has their own bathroom in their rooms.* Me and Tony are naked in our room. I was already fast asleep. “Shara you ok, right?” Tony asked sitting down and taking off his watch. I hugged him from behind. “Yes my love.” I whispered. He pulled me towards him so I would be in him. “I am glad that you're ok, my love.” Tony said as he rubbed my back in an up and down motion. He then laid down holding me. We kissed and I kept him in me. “Ok, I wanna try something, you don't have to move ok?” Tony said. I nodded. He turned me so my back would be facing him, I relaxed my body. He put him in me slowly and then played with my clit.

There is a huge bath towel under us. His cock started to pulse as my whole body shuddered. Then when he got done with my clit, he played with my tits. I slowly rubbed my clit as suddenly both of our bodies shuddered and we moan in pleasure. He then turned me over and we kissed some more. He sucked on my tongue several times and I sucked on his lips for a bit. When we got done we went to sleep. 

“Love you, Tony.” I whispered in his ear. He put his arms around me. “I love you too, my Shara.” Tony whispered back. He wanted me to stay on top of him. Around 5am, he slowly pushed me off of him, he checked his messages and etc, and went to the bathroom. When he came out, I changed the sheets, and went to the bathroom. We showered and put on some clothes. We left our room at 8am. Bruce was making breakfast. “Thanks big guy.” Tony said. “Thanks, Bruce.” I and the others said. I put up one million dollars to the homeless shelters, one million to the animal shelters and, one million to construction. “You're welcome.” Bruce said. Later when we were alone in our room and already had freshened up, we have our pj's on and I hugged Tony and I said 'I love you,Tony and I want to thank you again for accepting me. He accepted the hug and hugged me tighter. “I love you too, sweetheart and you're welcome.” Tony said. In the middle of the night, Tony had to 'Assemble' and I am still asleep. An hour later, Tony comes back and freshen up and gets back in bed. It is 3am when he comes back. A few hours later I stretched and went back to sleep. Later, Tony went to his lab. 

“Jarvis is Tony in his lab?” I asked. “Yes,” Jarvis said. “Thanks, is he really busy?” I asked. It's 9am on a Saturday morning. “Yes, it would see so” Jarvis said. 

“Thanks Jarvis,” I said. “You're welcome.” Jarvis said. I went to the living room area, ate, put out food for the others, brushed my teeth and watched a movie called 'Hachiko, A Dog's Tale' and luckily everyone watched it with me together, but in the middle of the movie it started to get sad and I had a box of tissue with me. The others either teared up or cried. Later we went to the grocery store, Happy took us, and while he went inside to get the things we listened to music. When Happy came in the limo with the items, we ate lunch. A few nights later as we were in bed, Tony started to have a nightmare and woke up really fast and started to have an anxiety attack. I went to give him a back rub and he said 'Please leave me alone for right now, thanks' he said in a loud tone of voice. I said 'ok' and turned over and went back to sleep. Tony went back to sleep. I got up at 8am, before Tony did, and freshened up. I went to go eat when Clint was making breakfast for everyone. At 9:30, Tony came in ready to eat and saw me watching the news. Before he started to eat he stood in front of the tv. I looked up at him and smiled. “I want to apologize for my behavior last night, I do love you and I do want us to be together for as long as we are alive.” He said and hugged me and I accepted his hug. I accepted his apology. 

“Thank you for accepting my apology.” Tony said. “You're welcome, Tony.” I said. He nodded and went to eat. “You're not mad at me?” Tony asked.  
“No, why would I be mad?” I said. “Just checking.” He said. When he got done eating, he sat next to me. “Tony?” I asked turning towards me and he looked at me. “Shara?” Tony said. “Can I ask you something?” I asked. He leaned in. “I was wondering if I could lay on you tonight?” I said in a low tone. “Yes you can, my love,” Tony said whispering in my ear. “But don't get mad if I turn over and accidentally forget that you're there and you fall over or something. Tony said. I nodded and we hugged again and he kissed me on my cheek and went to his lab to tinker. Later as in 2 hours later, I went to see him in his lab to see what he was doing. I sat next to him. “Hi, what do you want?” He asked as one of his robot arm thingies were painting one of the cars he has. “I just wanted to come down to see you or did you want some space?” I asked. 

“Yes please, but remember, I am not tired of you.” He said. I nodded and went upstairs. Me and Natasha was watching 'The View' when I get a notification about if I took out some money, so I pressed no and so my bank account is safe. After dinner around 5pm, Tony went to his lab again. At 9pm he was still in his lab, so I went home. At 9:30pm he went to his room and didn't see me so he asked Jarvis where I was at. “She is at her house sir, you have been together for about a year a half now. When you say for an example; 'please leave me alone,' or 'I need some space, please leave be alone, but still love you' or similar, she will respect that and will leave you alone. She isn't mad, so she told me to tell you where she went when you got done tinkering and will be back tomorrow.” 

“Dang, I don't want to loose her, and I need to think before I say.” Tony said to himself. At noon I came back. Tony was in a suit. “I have to go to a meeting, I will be back, ok.” Tony said giving me a kiss on the cheek and left. I ate some food, watched tv and read the newspaper. At 5pm, Tony came home from the meeting, and had several pizza boxes. “Sorry” he said. “You did nothing wrong. I went to check on some things,” I said. He went to go freshen up and we all ate some pizza. Later around 7pm, we are in our room, I was watching tv. He sat at the computer on our desk. We are relaxing “Shara can I ask you a question?” Tony asked as he got done and sat next to me. I turned off the tv and faced him. “Tony, my cute, handsome, sexy, cool, smart, caring boyfriend of mine, you can always ask me anything or talk to me about anything.” I said. 

“Ok, well my sexy, smart, nice, cool, caring. girlfriend that I love to death, when and if I die, who would you want to have a boyfriend, but can't produce and is very mature. Yeah I know this might seem like a strange question?” Tony asked. “I don't know, let's not think about that, so what if I die, would you date again?” I asked. “I am not sure though, but I do love the mess out of you, I do love that you understand my weirdness sometimes, maybe 99% of the time and I do love our relationship.” Tony said. I nodded. A few days later as I am at a furniture store, Tony talked to the others about me and if he dies, make sure to keep her company and other stuff. They are our friends and family. They all love me and Tony, but in a good way. The next day when Tony had to go to a meeting, the others came in and saw that I was reading a book in the living room. “Hey, if you ever need to talk to any one of us or all of us about anything, we are here for you ok? You are one cool lady. We all love and care about you, but in a good way.” Hawkeye said. 

“Thanks, you guys are cool too, I am glad I met you all. You all are my best friends and family.” I said. 

“You're welcome.” Natasha said. A month later, I went to our room, and went to the bathroom to change clothes, when I opened the door, Tony was getting his cock sucked on by a female. I quickly and silently closed the door. I was really disappointed. 

So I packed up my clothes and was about to leave when the lady ran passed fully clothed, and apologized and Tony tapped me on my shoulder. I turned around. He apologized.  
“Tony we have been going out for almost 3 years, and I loved being your girlfriend and we hardly never argued. Please do not try to apologize, do not try to call me or come over or give me anything or have someone do whatever, I am very upset and very disappointed in you, I never cheated on you with no one, I trusted you. Now when I turn around don't say anything else to me.” I said. I turned back around and used the elevator. (A/N: I am so sure Tony Stark that was trying hard on his people skills, wouldn't cheat on a relationship, if he loved his significant other, it just happened in my own fic. I still like the character. No problem) 

“Jarvis, it was nice meeting you and the others, when I leave out of the building make sure my name, number, address and etc is erased from the directory, ok please.” I asked. “Yes, ma'am, and it was a pleasure meeting you too. Process completed.” Jarvis said. Tony stood there and a tear flowed down his face and onto the floor. I went home and cried abit, changed my locks and etc. I put my things away, freshened up and went to bed. A few days later, I moved to a different area of New York City. 

Meanwhile everyone took turns in smacking the shnot out of Tony Stark, in 'the hulk' training room and Nick Fury and some of the others cussed him out really bad. “I am surprised she didn't kick you in your nuts and punched the lady in her tits” One of the Shield agents said. 

The ones that were really angry and really pissed off but couldn't smack Tony, which would kill him would be Thor, Hulk, and Wolverine. They either shook their heads, growled, or said 'Damn it' and trashed some equipment.

“Well I have to say, since we are all friends, she can now date one of the other guys that we know, at least we know 90% of her.” Natasha said. Later I screamed in Logan's cabin and went to sleep on the couch. Later Logan came in and we hugged. A few months later I was accidentally killed when a motorcycle hit a car, and it ran into a pole and the debris of everything killed me when it hit a building and chunks of cement and glass hit other people and me. Four more people had died. I was cremated, my money was split up to be used in important things. Everyone was sad and was glad we were friends.

 

The End. (Please comment.Thanks)


End file.
